Broken Promise
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: DEDICATED TO MADAME REJECT....ONESHOT....JTGxOC


Ava and JTG had the perfect relationship. They had trust, security, and love. Everyone that knew them would say that they were attatched at the hip. But who knew that one night could destroy everything between them.

Ava walked toward her boyfriends lockeroom and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer, so she just opened the door and walked in. She walked in to the lockeroom and realized it was empty, until she heard a voice coming from the showers. Ava walked towards the showers and poked her head in. She didn't see anyone, but she knew someone was in there. Ava walked a little further and her mouth dropped to the floor. There right in front of her was her boyfriend JTG making out with Candice Michelle.

"What the hell is this?"Ava yelled.

"Ava. This isn't what it looks like" JTG replied pushing Candice away from him.

"Then what the hell is it JTG. Because it looks like to me, that you're making out with that slut Candice" Ava replied with hurt in her voice.

Candice said nothing as she wrapped a towel around her and left the couple.

"Ava let me explain" JTG said wrapping a towel around his waist.

Ava put her hand up and stopped him. "Don't bother, because as of now we are through"

"Ava.." JTG started to say.

"No, just leave me the hell alone, and forget that I even existed" Ava replied walking away from him. She walked out of the lockeroom and when she got in to the hallway the tears began to fall freely from her eyes. How could he do this to her? After all they've been through. As soon as she reached the end of the hallway, she leaned against the wall and slid down it. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried.

Ava heard footsteps, as she looked up and saw JTG's partner Shad approach her. "Ava? What's wrong?" Shad asked as he sat next to her.

"I just caught JTG in the shower making out with Candice Michelle" Ava replied as more tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry" Shad said rubbing her back.

"How could he do something like that to me? I honestly thought he was different, but I guess I was just kidding myself" Ava said crying in to Shad's chest.

"Shhh it's ok. Did you hear his side of the story?" Shad asked.

"No, but I know what I saw" Ava replied lifting her head.

"Well are you sure Candice didn't for herself on him. I mean she's been known to do that" Shad said.

"Well if she did do that, then he should have been smart enough to push her away" Ava said.

"Just go talk to him, and see what he has to say" Shad stated.

"I don't want to talk. I'm done with him. Thanks for the talk, but I just wanna be by myself right now" Ava said looking at Shad and smiling before she got up and walked towards catering.

As Ava walked, she knew all eyes were on her, but she did her best to block them out and keep her composure and not start crying again. She grabbed a bottle of water, and sat at one of the empty tables. "Ava can we talk?" JTG asked as he sat down beside her.

"Get away from me. You did enough talking with Candice" Ava replied not looking at him.

"Just for a minute please" JTG pleaded.

"What?" Ava said.

"Look, she forced herself on me. I said no, and she wouldn't listen" JTG explained.

"Well you sure as hell didn't push her away" Ava replied angrily.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. I promised you that when we first started dating" JTG said.

"Well it took a second for you to break that promise" Ava said as the tears began to surround her eyes again.

JTG took his thumb and wiped them away. Ava turned her head away from him. He gave up apologizing, and grabbed her face and kissed her passionatly. At first she didn't kiss back, but then the images of him making out with Candice entered her mind. Ava pulled back and looked at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Because, that was the only way to say that I'm sorry" JTG replied.

Ava looked and could see it in his eyes, that he was truly sorry. She didn't say anything as she leaned in and kissed him again. "I love you" JTG said hugging her.

"I love you too" Ava replied as tears ran down her cheeks. Only this time they were happy tears.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: JUST A LITTLE ONESHOT DEDICATED TO MY NEW FOUND FRIEND MADAME REJECT..ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JTG OR SHAD AND MADAME REJECT OWNS AVA.


End file.
